


Little Talks

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, they basically have sex and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was convinced his lover had something going on through his mind and was using sex to distract himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm SO sorry because English is not my first language, but I really wanted to try this. I need critics! Don't be afraid.
> 
> I hope it's not so crappy as I think (but it probably is).  
> Enjoy!

"Oh... oh _shit_ , Nico".

Percy pulled out from his boyfriend for the millionth time that night. They were doing it slowly and sweetly in Nico's bed and cabin (empty since the fact Hazel never came to Camp Half-Blood during winter). Nico moaned when the older boy pushed again inside of him, addicted to the sensation of fulfillment he got from it.

"You're so damn tight, so tight," Percy moaned back.

Nico was laying on his back, with the older boy between his thighs rocking inside of him again and again, panting hard. The son of Hades found his boyfriend particularly slow that night, he was taking his time as he kissed Nico's neck and collarbone. Nico was convinced his lover had something going on through his mind and was using sex to distract himself. When it usually happened, the younger boy let him do it as he wanted. He loved him with all his heart and his purpose was to make him feel better. No matter what was stressing Percy out.

"Yeah? Am I?" Nico chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around Percy's shoulders. He wanted to give his lover all the warmth he could possibly have in his body.

Percy chuckled back, looking at him in the eyes and grinning. "Yes, you are... oh Gods, I love to fuck you so bad, you know that?". He grabbed Nico's legs and put them around his waist, pressing him to the mattress.

"Mmh, I had some clues" said Nico panting and taking Percy's face in his hands. He brought him down for a kiss that the son of Poseidon didn't deny to him. Percy found new strength from it and quickened his pace, breathing directly into his mouth and pressing Nico to the mattress repeatedly and hard. The bed headboard hit the wall over and over again, following their rhythm.

Nico let out a cry of pleasure at the feeling of Percy's dick hitting his prostate with highly precision. "Do it faster Perce, please, faster," he closed his eyes moaning loudly.

Percy grinned, that dangerous smile he always had when he was about to break the rules and that gave him the reputation of a troublemaker. He really was a troublemaker. To confirm the fact, he quickened his thrusting again, wanting to tease Nico and purposely missing his prostate.

The son of Hades screamed in frustration at his boyfriend. "For Gods sake Percy. I'll make you regret this decision, please... _aah_ , please!" he begged.

The sea-green eyed boy was clearly satisfied from the result he obtained and soon changed his mind. He began hitting Nico's spot again more vigorously, 'till his lover couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm coming, I'm so close, I... _Aah_!" Nico came hard against both his and Percy's stomachs. The older boy lowered his pace while his boyfriend rode out his orgasm. He couldn't help but thinking how beautiful he was and how much it turned him on seeing him coming so strongly. He was proud of himself.

"Oh Gods... yes... yes, that was great... I love you Perce, mmh," Nico whispered against Percy's lips, closing his eyes and enjoying the aftermath of his climax.

"I love you too, Neeks" Percy teased him a little, finding funny the way Nico was aweing and clearly falling asleep in his arms. "Ehy, don't you dare sleeping. Party is not over yet" he added, quickening his rhythm again and leaning down to put his head between Nico's neck and shoulder. Percy deeply inhaled his lover fragrance, so sweet and familiar, and felt his dick hardening inside of him.

"Percy, you're taking way too much time for this tonight, what's going on?" Nico said after a few minutes of rocking slowly up and down against the mattress, while the son of Poseidon didn't seem to care it was over an hour now they were fucking. "It starts to hurt a little, you know..."

"I just... oh shit, I really want to come but it's like I can't. Say something... talk dirty to me a little, please?" Percy moaned quietly in Nico's ear. "Help this poor loser of your boyfriend," he added, smiling fondly at him.

Nico smiled back and looked at him in the eyes. "You want me to talk dirty then... Right. What am I supposed to say?" the son of Hades was chuckling. It was not the first time he was going to say filthy things to Percy to help him come, but Percy never openly asked for it.

"Anything... aah! _Yes_ , do it again!" The older boy moaned in pure pleasure while Nico tightened his hole a few times. "Oh. Oh yes... yes!" Percy quickened his pace for the tenth time that evening, concentrated in the effort of coming.

"Fuck me harder Perce, I want to feel your cum inside of me... please? Yeah?" Nico breathed heavily against his boyfriend's open mouth. Percy was panting really hard and he was close to his orgasm. His mouth hung open for a while, in a constant silent scream of pleasure. His thrusts were hard, deep and quick.

"Yes, I'll cum inside of you... Yeah Neeks, yes, oh _please_!" Percy finally came with a loud cry. He was thrusting so hard Nico had to grab the sheets to try and stay still. The son of Poseidon fell on his lover chest, breathing heavily on his neck, his dick still inside of Nico. He pulled out and kindly stroked himself a little more while hot cum still spilled outside. "Shit..." he whispered, looking at the mess he was responsible about on Nico's thighs. "Well, I'm not sorry about it if I have to be honest."

Nico smiled and took a distracted look at the older boy while he cleaned the both of them with a couple of Kleenex. He was slowly falling asleep, feeling exhausted. It really had taken too much time for Percy to come and he wanted to know what was going on in his mind now that the sex was over.

"Perce, is everything all right?" asked Nico, laying on the mattress in complete relax.

Percy grabbed the sheets and laid next to his lover, hugging him from behind. "Yeah, why do you ask?" he whispered on his neck with his free hand caressing Nico's stomach and thigh.

"I thought you had something in your head that was bothering you... nevermind," the son of Hades said, enjoying every little attention Percy was giving him. The older boy was always in a mood for cuddles after sex and this was one of the things he loved the most about him.

"I'm just stressed and tired, honey. You don't have to worry about me," Percy answered, kissing Nico's shoulder.

"I always worry about you... mmh, Perce? What are you doing with _that_ hand?" Nico laughed softly, quite whispering, when he felt his boyfriend's hand travelling from his stomach to his flaccid dick.

Percy chuckled directly in the younger boy's ear, teasing him, and began to slowly stroke his length in such a way Nico had to moan quietly.

"Oh you _troublemaker_ , you. Stop this immediately. We're not going to have sex again. My ass hurts!" said the son of Hades grinning. He then turned around to face his lover. "Are we clear?"

"You're boring, has anyone ever told you? I wonder why I love you so much..." Percy leaned down to kiss Nico. It was a soft kiss. Tongues were dancing together in harmony. It soon turned into something more passionate and wet. Percy was grabbing Nico's hips possessively and he then spread his boyfriend's knees again to put himself between them. The kiss went on for a while and Nico felt Percy's shaft hardening one more time.

"You clearly didn't get it!" He openly laughed. The older boy chuckled and moaned at the same time, penetrating Nico once again that night. The son of Hades closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh, well. I guess I'll get over it..."

 FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. SORRY.
> 
> Don't kill me!  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
